international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Dami Im
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | origin = Daisy Hill, Queensland | genre = Pop, gospel | occupation = Singer, songwriter | instrument = Vocals, piano, violin, flute | years_active = 2013–present | label = Sony | associated_acts = | website = http://damiim.com/ }} Dami Im (임다미, born 17 October 1988) is a Korean Australians|South Korean-born Australian singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist performing artist. Im emigrated to Australia with her family at the age of nine. She won the fifth season of The X Factor Australia and subsequently received a recording contract with Sony Music Australia. After winning The X Factor, Im released her debut and winner's single "Alive", which debuted at number one on the ARIA Singles Chart. This was followed by the release of her self-titled second studio album, which debuted at number one the ARIA Albums Chart and was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association. Im became the first X Factor Australia contestant to follow up a number one single with a number one album on the ARIA Charts. Im's third studio album, Heart Beats, was released in 2014 and became her second top-ten album. It produced the top-twenty hits "Super Love" and "Gladiator". Early life Dami Im was born in Seoul on 17 October 1988 to Lee Hae-yun, a trained opera singer, and Im Dong-eal. She is the elder of two children. Im began learning the piano at the age of five, and she taught herself to sing by recording herself copying her favourite artists. Aged nine, Im emigrated to Australia with her mother and younger brother Kenny because their parents thought they would have more opportunity growing up in Australia. They stayed with their uncle in Brisbane, while her father stayed in South Korea to earn money to support them. Im's parents now live together, spending part of the year in Australia and part in South Korea. Aged 11, Im began studying at the Young Conservatorium of Music program at Griffith University. She was a national finalist in the Yamaha Youth Piano Competition, and won the Nora Baird Scholarship and the Queensland Piano Competition several times. Im attended John Paul College in Daisy Hill, Queensland and graduated in 2005. She never sang while at school and would only accompany the choir on piano, and play violin for the school's Silver Strings group. In 2009, Im graduated from the University of Queensland with first class honours in a Bachelor of Music. She subsequently completed a Masters of Arts degree in contemporary voice at Griffith University. At Griffith University, Im was trained by Dr. Irene Bartlett, lecturer and voice coach who also trained a number of other well-known Australian vocalists such as Katie Noonan, Megan Washington, Kristin Berardi, and Elly Hoyt. Prior to entering The X Factor, Im was a music and piano teacher. Discography * Dami Im (2013) * Heart Beats (2014) * Classic Carpenters (2016) Concert tours ;Headlining :The X Factor Live Tour (2013) :Yesterday Once More Tour (2016–17) ;Supporting :Nova's Red Room Global Tour (Series 1: 2014) :John Legend's All of Me Tour (2014): Australian leg Awards and nominations External links * Category:Artists Category:IMF 37 Artists